


Sick Bay, After Hours

by gblvr



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Art, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's tired of waiting. (NSFW manip embedded with drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Bay, After Hours

Anyone could walk in on them, but he doesn't care. He's tired of waiting, tired of wanting, tired of not doing _this_. Len feels so good over him, around him, inside him.

"So tight, darlin'. You feel so good." Len wraps an arm around his chest and pushes deeper.

Pavel pushes back, gasping, "Da, more, please. Harder."

Len rumbles something against his spine, and Pavel feels it all the way down to his toes. He braces against the biobed, and holds on, until he lets go, coming before he wants to, but knowing this first time won't be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 3, "NCC-17 (Get Naked)", at st_respect on LJ.


End file.
